


it's all fun and games (till somebody loses their mind)

by krashlyntome (bestthreemonths)



Series: frictionverse [6]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestthreemonths/pseuds/krashlyntome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearful of becoming the old, boring married couple of their nightmares, Ali and Ashlyn decide to spice things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all fun and games (till somebody loses their mind)

Getting out of her bed on Friday mornings is the hardest thing Ashlyn does all week most of the time. She would be grateful for that if she really took the time to think about it, because how lucky is she that the biggest hardship in her life is detangling herself from her gorgeous wife and rolling out of her cocoon of luxuriously soft sheets to go to a job she loves? If she really put it in perspective, maybe Friday mornings wouldn't be so hard, but when her alarm goes off at 6 a.m., she groans and whines nonetheless.

The first thing to make her smile is a kiss from Ali, who's always bright-eyed in the morning (save for when she's hungover). Whether it's an act Ashlyn still can't tell, but she plays it perfectly.

The next is a shriek and a tackle hug from Mackenzie, who jumps in bed with them usually when she's either excited for school or trying to be cute and cuddly so they don't make her go (that never works) (well, except that one time). Her presence is special in itself because she spends most Thursday nights with Brent, who got called into an emergency surgery around dinner time the night before.

“Are you excited for your weekend with Daddy?” Ali asks, playing with Mackenzie’s hair.

Ashlyn watches them as Mac babbles about going to the zoo for a special exhibit and Ali asks all the right questions, the ones only a mom would think of.

“You better get ready, sweetheart,” Ali says to Mac, but Ashlyn gets up, taking the directive. “Not you. I want a few more minutes to cuddle with you.”

Mac sighs, but does as she's told as Ali cozies up to Ashlyn’s side.

“What do you have going on today?” Ali asks.

Ashlyn shrugs. “Typical Friday. Meetings and paperwork.”

“Thrilling,” Ali teases. “Mine isn't much more exciting. Might go to the store. Do you need anything?”

“Nothing that isn't on the list already,” Ashlyn says, even though she's sure she must have forgotten to write down a few things.

“Okay, text me if you remember anything else,” Ali says.

Ashlyn nods, kissing Ali once quickly and then again, slower when Ali holds the back of her head as to not let her go.

“Love you,” Ali murmurs.

“Shower quickie?” Ashlyn suggests, quirking an eyebrow.

Ali sighs. “Too sleepy,” she declines. “And you're already running late. Mac knows how to tell time now.”

She's right, but Ashlyn pouts anyway as she shuffles to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

“Baby?” Ali calls from bed.

Ashlyn sticks her head out of the door to the bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth.

“Are we boring?”

Ashlyn spits into the sink and wipes her mouth. “Of course not. We’re young and attractive—you are hot as hell—and I think we’re a lot of fun.”

“We spent our last weekend alone having a Scrabble tournament.”

“Yeah, but after a few glasses of wine it turned into dirty Scrabble and sex on the couch and then on the floor and then in bed. I wouldn't call that boring.”

Ali hums happily, thinking back to that weekend with fondness. So what if they don't go out and party like Kelley and Alex and all their young friends? They can do fun things too.

~

“Do you ever feel like we are way too young to be this boring?” Whitney groans, flopping on her back onto Ashlyn’s couch.

“I charge extra for counseling during lunch,” Ashlyn mumbles, her hand covering her mouth as she chews a piece of chicken from the salad Ali made the night before.

“Shut up,” Whitney says. “Ryan asked if I wanted to go to IKEA this weekend and I got so excited. IKEA!”

“IKEA is pretty fun,” Ashlyn replies.

“What are you doing this weekend?”

“Um, nothing I guess,” she says. “We’ll do something fun I'm sure. Ali hates sitting still.”

“I love sitting still,” Whitney says. “That's why we’re going to IKEA, to get more chairs to sit still in.”

Ashlyn laughs, but she spends the rest of lunch pondering Whitney’s question and her conversation with Ali this morning. What would 23-year-old Ashlyn, the reckless college graduate with an itch to travel, think of 28-year-old Ashlyn, who spends most of her nights reading to an 8-year-old before going to her own bed and reading books about adolescent psychology and falling asleep by 10?

She shakes those questions from her mind when Ali’s face lights up the screen. “Hey, pretty,” she says, picking up the phone. “Are you at the store? Shaving cream. That's what I forgot.”

“Hi Mrs. Harris, is Ashlyn home?” Ali asks.

“What?”

“I need to speak with Ashlyn.”

“Ali?” Ashlyn asks, pulling the phone away from her ear to look at it again. It sounds like Ali, and that's certainly Ali’s contact information.

“Ashlyn?”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, Ashlyn!” Ali says, sounding genuinely surprised it's her, as if she didn't call her phone.

“Alex, you're freaking me out.”

“What are you doing tonight?” Ali asks, as if nothing’s amiss. “I know it's totally uncool for me to ask so last minute and you probably already have plans.”

“I… don't?” Ashlyn says.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Ali asks. “Like to dinner.”

“I'd love to, but—”

“Perfect, then it's a date!” Ali exclaims. “Wear something nice. I'll pick you up at 8.”

She hangs up before Ashlyn can ask what the hell that was about, but before Ashlyn has a chance to call back, Ali texts her.

“Play along ;) it's more fun that way.”

Ashlyn smiles, rolling her eyes because of course Ali would take “we’re not boring” as a challenge.

“Can't wait for our date tonight,” she replies with a kiss emoji.

“Me neither,” Ali replies. “I've been working up the nerve to ask you forever.”

~

The rest of the day is spent texting Ali, learning more about whatever little game she's playing. Ashlyn has gathered that they're both assuming the roles of awkward teenagers who haven't quite figured out how to flirt yet. Ali’s definitely better. She's better at everything, even fake terrible flirting. Ali says she's nervous about Ashlyn liking the place she chose for dinner, and Ashlyn says she knows she’ll love it, but what will Ali’s parents think about her taking a girl on a date?

It's a freakishly innocent conversation that excites Ashlyn as if they are full-on sexting. They never even broach the subject of kissing, but Ashlyn feels butterflies form in her stomach when she thinks about the possibility of a peck at the end of the night.

Ashlyn drives home with an amused smirk the whole way, ready to laugh with Ali about how silly this all feels, but Ali isn't home. Ashlyn almost texts her to ask where she is before remembering exactly who she's dealing with. Ali doesn't give anything less than 150 percent, so if she's playing this game, she's fully committed.

She finds herself turning on the kind of music she would have listened to in her late high school and early college years and laughs, because now she really feels like she's in the headspace of her younger self. She imagines Ali walking in to see her lipsynching to Me & U by Cassie, but of course that's not possible, which she only remembers when she hears the doorbell ring at 7:52.

“You're early,” she says, opening the door to Ali, who's carrying flowers. “How cute are you? Come in.” She leans in for a kiss, but Ali turns to the side, offering her cheek. Oh, right. It's a first date.

“I got us reservations for 8:30 at Iron Gate, is that okay?”

“I love that place,” Ashlyn says, eyes shining. It's one of those special occasion places they go just for birthdays and anniversaries.

“I've never been,” Ali says. “But I've heard it's amazing.”

“I'm sure anywhere you chose would be,” Ashlyn says, her face turning a little pink. She feels herself slipping more into character every second, the sweet awkwardness of Ali dancing around her lending itself easily to a first-date feeling.

~

The car ride over is weirdly quiet as they both try to figure out what they can talk about as these new people, but by the time they sit down for dinner and get served (going with wine despite the obvious character breaking there), the conversation flows surprisingly well. Ashlyn notices Ali isn't wearing her engagement or wedding rings, which is slightly unnerving, but she follows suit, slipping hers into the inner pocket on her blazer.

They find themselves talking about things they haven’t ever discussed before, forced away from the usual topics like work and Mackenzie. The weirdest part of this make-believe world is that there is no Mackenzie at all, but Ashlyn has to believe Ali could stand to take a few hours off.

When the check comes, they both reach for it, but Ali just glares at Ashlyn till she lets go. “My date,” she says. “You can pay next time.”

“So there's going to be a next time?” Ashlyn asks, her eyes lighting up.

“I guess it depends how tonight ends,” Ali teases, slipping off her shoe to run her foot against Ashlyn’s calf.

“My place or yours?” Ashlyn asks, eyes sparkling.

They decide on “Ali’s,” which happens to be the same house Ali picked Ashlyn up from earlier in the evening. When they get to the front porch, holding hands, Ali is the one to make the first move, standing on her tiptoes to lean in for a kiss while she squeezes Ashlyn’s hand.

When her lips touch Ashlyn’s, Ashlyn feels a spark from her head to her toes, and it feels every bit like a first kiss. She goes back to their first kiss, when she was nervous as hell despite already having Ali half-dressed in her bedroom. She remembers the way Ali held out just long enough to tease, in the end forcing Ashlyn to make the final push forward.

At the time it had felt so spontaneous, but over time Ashlyn had come to realize it's just one of those Ali things, wanting to retain control by making herself so irresistible that she can turn Ashlyn into a puppet and make her kiss and touch exactly where she wants when she wants.

This is different, though. This version of Ali seems almost timid as she goes in for the first kiss, and when she pulls away she keeps her eyes closed, licking her lips as if to savor the memory of the kiss.

“Have you ever kissed a girl before?” Ashlyn asks softly, and Ali’s eyes fly open, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion before she remembers where they are and what they're doing.

“Oh,” she says, smiling. “No. I haven't.”

“So how was it?”

“Too quick to tell,” Ali says with a smile. “Let's try again.”

Ashlyn wraps her arms around Ali’s waist as Ali raises her arms to wrap around Ashlyn’s neck. Their height difference seems more pronounced than usual, and Ashlyn wonders if it's all in her head or if she's standing taller to portray confidence.

Most of their kisses, just by virtue of pure volume, are either quick pecks or goofy smooches before bed, usually accompanied by giggles and squeals as Ali begs Ashlyn to stop tickling her so she can catch her breath. This one forces Ashlyn to slow down and make it count. She thinks about what she would do in any other situation to give a woman her first “real” kiss, and after she's waited just long enough that she feels Ali shift with impatience, she leans in.

Her lips brush Ali’s just softly enough that Ali isn't even sure it counts yet, but she increases the pressure as soon as she finds the perfect angle, both of their heads bent slightly forward and to the right. She tightens her arms around Ali’s waist, holding her as close as possible while her lips part to encourage Ali’s to do the same.

Ashlyn sucks on Ali’s bottom lip before pulling off with a pop and diving back in before Ali has a chance to register their lips detaching. Her tongue slips between Ali’s lips, and Ashlyn doesn't think she's French kissed like this since she was in high school. These days, making out always leads to more. It was different in high school when even the thought of sex gave her hives and she knew making out was as good as it was going to get so she had to make it fucking stellar.

Ali murmurs against her mouth as she presses her body all the way into Ashlyn’s, and Ashlyn is suddenly well aware that they're standing on the porch lit only by the porch light.

“Can we go inside?” Ashlyn asks after catching her breath.

“Depends, can you be quiet?” Ali whispers. Ashlyn raises an eyebrow, and Ali smirks. “My parents are asleep.”

Ashlyn groans, clenching her jaw and thighs simultaneously as Ali unlocks the door. Sex with Ali has never felt particularly naughty, save for the first time they did it when Mackenzie was home and the time they fucked in Alex’s bed. This feels exciting though, like they're breaking rules. It feels like they're in high school again, really, sneaking around and praying they don't get caught. Ashlyn can't be certain, but it sure seems like Ali has considerably more experience with that than she does.

Ashlyn wants to laugh, wants to compliment Ali on her acting skills as she bites her lip and leads her toward their—wait, no—toward the basement. To the guest room, to be exact, one of the only places in the house where they haven't had sex.

Ali told Ashlyn when she had first moved in that basements freaked her out so she never puts guests there unless they have a full house, but her dad needed somewhere to keep hers and Kyle’s beds from when they lived at home when he renovated his house.

Kyle’s bed, a queen (which he’ll point out with glee), is in the upstairs guest room, but Ali’s is in the basement guest room. As far as Ashlyn knows, the only time it gets used is when Mac has a big sleepover party or when enough family members are in town to justify use of every room.

When Ali flicks on the light, Ashlyn has to take a moment to look around and take in her surroundings, she's spent so little time in the room. The bed is a full bed, considerably smaller than their own, but still a lot bigger than the college dorm room twin bed Ashlyn lost her virginity in.

Ashlyn notices things now she never did before, like the trophies on the dresser from when Ali played soccer in high school and the books that Ali is saving for Mackenzie to read when she's old enough. Mostly, she's struck by just how much this room probably looks like the bedroom Ali slept in when she was 18, and Ashlyn feels faint.

“You okay?” Ali asks, her hand touching Ashlyn’s shoulder to pull her out of her state.

“Yeah, I'm just blown away,” Ashlyn says. “You know, that this is happening.”

“Me too,” Ali says, biting her bottom lip. “Do you want to?”

“God yes,” Ashlyn says, placing her hand on her hips. “If you do.”

“I do,” Ali assures her, and Ashlyn takes that as a cue to lift her up and place her on the bed, loving the way Ali makes her feel powerful.

Ali gasps when Ashlyn kisses her neck, sucking and biting at the thin skin.

“Not where people can see,” Ali reminds her, but she's not telling her as her wife, she's telling her as an 18-year-old girl whose parents are asleep down the hall and who probably has to go to a family function the next day, not to mention school on Monday.

Ashlyn finds herself moving gently and touching Ali everywhere so tenderly over her clothes. She's desperate to feel her skin, but she's waiting for permission, which she gets when Ali takes her hand to slide it up her thigh.

“Please,” Ali murmurs, and Ashlyn obeys, lifting her shirt over her head before doing the same with Ali’s dress.

Ali’s wearing an underwear set Ashlyn’s never seen before, and it really wouldn't be anything special, only everything that just barely covers Ali is special, and this especially. It's pink and orange, the silly type of thing Ashlyn’s only seen Victoria’s Secret models wear in the catalogues they get every few weeks, the type of thing her college roommate would prance around the communal bathroom wearing. Ali planned this to the very last detail, and Ashlyn wonders how long she spent at Victoria’s Secret today while Ashlyn was at work, figuring out the perfect combination.

“You're beautiful,” Ashlyn says, her hands running down Ali’s torso as she sits back on her knees to appreciate the view. She says it partly because Ali should know, if she doesn't already, but mostly because she can't help it, the path from her brain to her mouth shorter than usual with less interference in between.

“You're beautiful,” Ali says, almost as a retort.

Ashlyn leans forward to kiss her, her thumbs running along the underside of Ali’s bra before her hands cover both her breasts. “Tell me if this is okay,” she says, and Ali nods.

“I want everything,” Ali says. “Just be gentle.”

“Have you…before?”

Ali shakes her head. “I want you,” she says. “Now. Please.”

“Your body is perfect,” Ashlyn groans, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses down Ali’s arms. Ali is not without her share of insecurities, but Ashlyn would feel like she failed her personal mission in life if Ali didn't have a constant reminder of how incredible she is. “Your muscles are so tight, God.”

“Ashlyn,” Ali breathes, her eyes fluttering shut as Ashlyn kisses her stomach.

“Relax, baby,” she says. She's not sure if she's supposed to call her baby in this make-believe world, but Ali squirms and lifts her hips, so she assumes she's on the right track. “Can I take off your bra?” 

Ali nods eagerly, sitting up on her elbows and reaching behind her back, but Ashlyn stops her.

“I said me,” Ashlyn says, unclasping her bra with one hand and letting the straps slide down Ali’s arms. “God, would you look at you,” she whispers, taking a nipple into her mouth. Ali lets out a loud moan, and Ashlyn pulls away. “What happened to being quiet?”

Ali claps a hand over her mouth and arches her chest up to coax Ashlyn’s mouth toward her breasts again. They're sensitive and hardening every second, so much so that Ali thinks they'll fall off if she doesn't get some attention right now, but then Ashlyn's hands are massaging them so perfectly, and her lips find that one spot on her neck that always makes her wet.

“Tell me what you like,” Ashlyn whispers into her ear, her hand sliding down her abs. She already knows everything Ali likes, of course, but this is a game and she's happy to play along. “I want this to be special.”

“I like you kissing my neck,” Ali murmurs. “And that spot between my ribs. I think I want your hands here, though.” She takes Ashlyn’s hand and pushes it just south of where it's resting on her lower stomach, underneath the waistband of her underwear.

Ashlyn’s face registers surprise when she feels the smooth skin where Ali must have shaved, but she doesn't comment because of course she shouldn't know how Ali typically grooms herself down there, this is their first time. Ali's first time ever. Of course she’d want to be as prepared as possible—over prepared, even. 

“I'll get a better angle with these off,” Ashlyn says, removing her hand to pull Ali’s underwear down her hips.

“Take yours off too,” Ali says, gesturing to Ashlyn’s pants, which Ashlyn undoes in a hurry. “Touch me.”

Ashlyn doesn't need her to say anything more as she slides her whole body so she's settled in next to Ali. Ali's on her back, so Ashlyn turns onto her side so she's facing her and wraps her non-dominant hand around Ali’s shoulders while her right one slides between her legs, coaxing them apart.

If Ashlyn had ever been a girl’s first time, she thinks this is the position she’d want to start with. It's intimate, so she can kiss Ali and check up on her, but it's also hot as hell. The angle she gets is similar to the angle she has when she gets herself off, so she knows she can make anyone come expertly from there, and she can watch Ali’s body react from her eyelids to her toes.

And that's exactly what happens when Ashlyn’s fingers curl inside Ali for the first time and Ali’s eyes flutter shut, her toes curling. Ashlyn rubs her clit with her thumb, slow and methodical till Ali forces her eyes open and whispers “faster.”

She goes faster and harder then slower and softer, alternating until Ali is moaning into her shoulder (“shh, baby, not too loud,” Ashlyn whispers as a reminder) and clenching her muscles around Ashlyn’s fingers, breathing heavily as she comes down, shaking.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Ashlyn murmurs, kissing Ali’s sweaty forehead. “You are so beautiful like that, you're an angel. So good.”

“I want to do that every day for the rest of my life,” Ali groans, and Ashlyn laughs because they basically do, but she knows this means they're still in character.

She's desperate to get her own, but she lets Ali come down, head on her chest as she shudders every few seconds, a combination of the aftershocks of her orgasm and the chill of the basement. It's not long, though, before Ali rolls over and straddles Ashlyn, seemingly ready to take her turn.

“I want it to be good for you,” she says, tugging at the waistband of Ashlyn’s underwear.

“It will be,” Ashlyn assures her. “I'll help.”

Ali smirks at that, and Ashlyn almost regrets saying it, but when she tries to imagine Ali actually trying to be bad at sex, she laughs to herself. Ali couldn’t make herself unsexy or unappealing to Ashlyn no matter how hard she tried.

She doesn't, though, because apparently Ali’s fantasy is more about being a sex goddess on her very first try (honestly, Ashlyn wouldn't be surprised if she really was). She goes down on Ashlyn with a finely perfected technique that feels new to Ashlyn even though she must have experienced it thousands of times. It's different coming from this “inexperienced” Ali, who looks up with doe eyes under enormous eyelashes to ask “am I doing it right?” without words. Ashlyn's gasps and moans into the pillow she holds over her own face are all the answers she needs.

When it's over—really over—Ali kisses Ashlyn’s cheek. “I love you,” she whispers, and the spell breaks immediately. Ashlyn knows that's reserved for them—the real them—but she can't be happier to be back to reality. Fantasies are fun, but they don't last. When real life is even better than your fantasy world, that's when you know you've got a pretty good thing going, she thinks.

“I love you,” Ashlyn says. “That was so hot.”

“Yeah? I was nervous you wouldn't be into it.”

“I'd be into anything you came up with,” Ashlyn laughs. “I feel like the whole day was foreplay. You worked up my mind like crazy.”

“You were the best first time I've ever had,” Ali teases, kissing her neck.

“Have you done this before?”

“Oh stop,” Ali says, rolling her eyes. “Of course not, but I did have a real first time, you know.”

“What?” Ashlyn exclaims with fake outrage. “Who was it? How dare they?”

“Doesn't matter, you're better,” Ali mumbles, and Ashlyn can tell she's close to sleep.

“Let's get you to bed, my queen,” Ashlyn says, getting up to collect their clothes. She slips her rings back on as she gets a flash of brilliance. “Queen. That one would be fun for next time.”

“We can start with you making me breakfast in bed,” Ali yawns, not bothering to throw on clothes before shuffling up the stairs and then up to their bedroom, where she settles in comfortably to their bed, grabbing her own rings from the nightstand and putting them back on.

When Ashlyn slides in beside her, she feels a rush of comfort in familiarity. “I think we proved to ourselves tonight that we’re not boring,” she tells Ali. “But if I'm going to be old and boring with anyone, I'm glad it's you.”


End file.
